


Adventures in Cub-Sitting

by Sparrowsverse



Series: Peter and the Wolf [3]
Category: The Monkees
Genre: Alternative Universe - Werewolf, Gen, Original Character(s)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-22
Updated: 2012-01-22
Packaged: 2017-10-29 22:20:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,201
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/324786
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sparrowsverse/pseuds/Sparrowsverse
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><i>Sequel to Human Nature.</i>  Hi-jinxes ensue when The Monkees have to baby sit for one of Peter’s wolf pack.  What harm could it do?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Adventures in Cub-Sitting

**Author's Note:**

> This series is a lot of fun to write and I hope everyone else reading this fic is enjoying themselves too. Many thanks to the people who let me toss ideas against their head and then they tossed some back.

It was an interesting few months for The Malibu Beach Pack as they learned the new quirks of their transformed Bassist. One morning was especially interesting after a full moon when Peter came home all bandaged up.

“What in the world?” Mike breathed as he saw the white bandages covering Peter’s right arm, left leg, peeking out of his ratty t-shirt and the few band aids on his face.

“I thought only silver could truly hurt you now Pete?” Micky asked as he inspected the damage along with Davy and Mike.

Peter shyly ducked his head. “Can still get hurt guys, I just heal faster. Silver is the only thing that can kill me now.”

“So how’d this happen Big Pete?” Micky asked.

“A fight.”

“With who?” Mike asked.

“Another werewolf.” Peter was starting to look angry at this point.

“Why?” Davy chimed.

“He was insulting my human pack and I did a lot more than punch his face in.” Peter snarled slightly, eyes flashing amber.

It was here Mike got in Peter’s face and stared him down. Mike had gotten used to being the alpha of their odd little pack and sometimes that meant staring down Peter when he got all snarly.

Eyes flashed back to brown, blond hair flew as Peter’s head ducked and then tilted upwards a bit at the Texan. “Sorry Alpha.”

This was also a habit that Peter was starting to develop even more so. Mike sighed as he brought his hand around to Peter’s neck and squeezed slightly.

“S’okay Pete. Just gotta be careful that’s all. We like ya too much for you to end up as a werewolf pincushion.”

Peter grinned and leapt to hug Mike, puppy-affection mode in place. Mike neatly dodged the leap and Micky yelped as he went down. Davy laughed from the side.

Micky eyed Davy. “Just you wait Jones until it’s your turn!”

“Well as long as you and Mike are in front of me, that’ll be a long time off mate.” Davy grinned.

Peter happily breathed in the scent of Micky and pulled him closer.

Micky yelped. “Peter, uh Pete. Yoo-hoo Peter old chum, if we’re doing the teddy bear thing, you mind moving this to the couch?”

Peter whined slightly, but stood up with Micky and then followed him to the couch. Sitting down, Peter then resumed his position of head buried in Micky’s neck and arm around the drummer’s waist. Soft snuffles were heard from the bassist as he fell asleep and Micky just awkwardly patted Peter’s arm.

Another incident during the next few months was when Mr. Babbitt came to collect the rent. Mike had to lock Peter in his room as the blond haired man kept trying to break it down to tackle the surly rent collector.

“What are you lot doing to that door?” Mr. Babbitt snarled out.

“Uh, just testing the structural integrity of the house Mr. Babbitt.” Micky fibbed.

“Yeah, never know when an earthquake will hit. Have to make sure those doorways hold up.” Davy quipped.

Mr. Babbitt eyed Micky and Davy and then his eyes settled on Mike plastered against the door as it buckled. Hand on hat; arm to the side, Mike just gave a crooked smile.

“I’m watching you guys, any funny business and out all of you go!!” With that statement he left.

The Monkees let out a collective sigh of relief as Mike unlocked the door to let Peter out. What came out was a snarling whirling blond as he jumped over the railing and landed on the ground floor. Stalking up and down the house floor, nostrils flaring as he took in the scent of the intruder. Fingernails were lengthening and thickening into claws and eyes flashed amber.

Mike warily approached the very visible angry werewolf. “Now calm down Peter.”

Peter just continued to snarl as he stalked the house.

Davy and Micky joined Mike near the couch. “What do we do, he’s never been like this before.” Micky whispered harshly.

Davy jabbed Mike with his elbow. “You’re the alpha of our little pack here Mike. Go be the alpha.”

Mike snorted. “Right, be the alpha.” Mentally preparing himself, Mike hoped his face looked ‘alpha’ enough for Peter to listen to him.

He could still smell the intruder and the walls weren’t helping him. He had to protect his pack, had to protect their den. These thoughts stopped when his arm was grabbed and then whirled around to meet the angry face of his alpha.

“Alpha?” words spilled from a mouth slowly gaining fangs.

“Yes Peter, Alpha. A very angry Alpha. What in the world were you thinkin’?” Mike yelled.

The snarls stopped and a look of confusion settled on the bassist’s face that looked vaguely lupine. “Intruder.” Came the simple words from a mind that was more wolf than human at the moment.

“Mr. Babbitt is not an intruder, he comes t’collect our rent Peter. He’s allowed in here t’get the rent and hopefully one day fix that leaky roof.” Mike said.

“Not intruder?” Peter cocked his head to the side in a thoughtful manner.

“No Pete, not an intruder. Just a cranky old man.” Mike sighed.

“Not intruder smells wrong.”

Mike looked thoughtful at that statement. Bringing a hand up, he cupped Peter’s neck and brought the bassist forward to his neck. “Breath that Peter. That’s the scent of your pack. No one else.”

Peter breathed deep the Texan’s scent and sighed happily. Pack smell.

Davy and Micky were watching all of this, eyes wide.

‘What in the world are you doing?’ Micky mouthed.

Using his free arm, he crooked a finger and motioned for the other two to join him.

Walking over, Davy and Micky just stood to the side slightly.

‘Group hug.’ Mike mouthed at them. Looking at one another, the two joined Peter and Mike.

Turning away from his alpha, Peter went onto breath in the scent of his other pack mates.

“Okay guys, know this is a little weird, but Jack mentioned what to do if Peter got all snarly. Said our scents would calm ‘im down somewhat.” Mike whispered at the other two.

Davy gave a yelp as Peter hugged him a little too hard. “Ease up there Peter.” The hold was loosened slightly.

“Our scents calm him down, because we’re pack to him, right?” Micky asked.

“Yep.” Came from Mike.

Peter’s fangs slowly morphed into human incisors, claws melted into human hands and the amber eyes flashed back to brown. Blinking a couple of times, Peter looked down at Davy. “Davy?”

“Back with us Peter?’ Mike asked.

“Yeah, yeah. I-I think so.” But Peter held onto the small man.

“What was that all about?” Micky asked as he and Mike guided everyone towards the couch, they sat down.

“He smelled wrong.” Peter stated.

“We got that part shotgun, why’d he smell wrong is the question I’m a wonderin’.” Mike mused out loud.

“Like old blood.” Came a quiet reply from the blond.

“Mr. Babbitt smelled like old blood…” Disbelief was etched on Davy’s face. “He’s just a harmless, cranky old man! How can he smell like old blood?”

“He just does.” Peter stated stubbornly. Anything else they tried to pry out of the blond about the topic was mute as he kept his lips closed on the subject. Not even Mike could get it out of him.

 _Oh well, another topic for another day._ Mike thought, but a shiver of foreboding worked its way down his spine.

~~~

Yes, it certainly was an interesting few months. It was only after Peter got enough control over his first wolf form that the rest of The Monkees got to meet some of the other pack.

Two whirling dervishes blew through the door and around Mike’s legs when he went to go open it.

“What in the world?”

“Peterpeterpeterpeterpeter!!” came a chorus of two voices as they launched themselves into the blonde’s waiting arms.

Micky and Davy watched bemused as the two small children seemed to nuzzle, sniff and lick Peter around the face.

“PUPS!!” came a female voice.

The two stopped their inspection and contritely turned around, staring at the ground, they nervously toed the wood. “Sorry Mama.”

The female the voice belonged to was five foot even with long brown hair and wide brown eyes flecked with amber. Dressed in bellbottoms and a paisley peasant blouse, she was the picture of the sixties flower child.

The two children were two boys. The older boy was dressed in pants and a yellow t-shirt, while the younger one had shorts, no shirt and a bucket hat on.

The woman gave Mike look over before giving him a blinding smile. He felt like he had just been measured and weighed and passed some sort of test. She handed him a bag and stepped into the room.

“Boys, what have I said about pouncing on Peter like that?” The stern motherly tone and hands on hips gave the sense that they had this discussion before.

“Not to Mama.” They chorused together again.

“So what do you boys have to say to Peter?”

The two boys turned puppy eyes at the blond. “Sorry Peter.”

Peter smiled at them and accepted their apology.

“You gonna introduce us Peter?” Mike asked, hands holding the bag and annoyance set in his face.

Peter gave a small grin and gestured towards the woman. “Mike, this is Gail, one of the female alphas of the pack. And these two terrors,” Small protests came from the two boys saying they weren’t terrors. “Are Charlie and Paul.”

Peter had made his way over to Gail while Charlie, the taller and Paul, the smaller had a staring contest with Davy and Micky. Getting a quick hug from the woman, Peter took the bag from Mike’s hands.

“You sure you’re up to this Peter?’ Gail inquired of the blond werewolf.

“Of course! We’ll have a great time!” Peter said enthusiastically.

Gail peered at Peter and then nodded to herself. “PUPS!”

Charlie and Paul stopped their staring contest with Davy and Micky to hurry over to their mother. “Yes Mama?”

“I want you two to be good for Peter here. Now Peter might be the only werewolf in this household, but Mike here is the alpha, so you listen to him too.”

The two boys stared at Mike and he stared right back. Ducking their heads down they gave a little whine.

“Good. I’ll see you two in a few days.” Gail gave them each a hug and a kiss and told them she loved them both.

Blowing them both kisses she headed out the door. Mike closed it after her.

“So, what do you two want to do?” Peter asked of Charlie and Paul.

They looked at one another and then chorused together, “SWIMMING!!”

Peter laughed. “Okay then, brought your swimsuits?”

They nodded very quickly.

“Okay, you two go change and I’ll meet you back here.”

Charlie grabbed their overnight bag that held their swimsuits and he and Paul ran for the bathroom.

“Hey Pete, what’s with the rugrats?” Micky inquired.

“Didn’t I tell you? I know I told Michael.” Peter said thoughtfully.

“Not a word.” Davy chimed.

“They’re cubs from my werewolf pack. Gail asked me to babysit them for the next few days. I asked Michael if it was okay and he said yes.”

“Mini-wolfs.” Micky said with a grin.

“Born werewolves.” Peter corrected.

“So they were born to a set of werewolf parents.” Davy voiced.

Peter smiled and nodded. “So will any of you be joining us for a swim?”

Micky and Davy ran for their rooms to change, while Mike clasped Peter on the shoulder with a smile and headed upstairs. Smiling to himself Peter headed to his own room to change.

~~~

It was a slightly damp and sun burnt group that trudged their way back into The Pad.

“That was fun!! Can we do that again tomorrow?” Charlie asked. All smiles on his face.

“We’ll see how the weather is for tomorrow. I smelled some rain in the air.” Peter said as he chased Paul around trying to towel the young werewolf off.

“Our very own weather man.” Davy scooped up Paul as he smiled at Peter.

“Yes, but can he predict lotto numbers with that nose of his is what I’m wondering.” Micky grinned.

Lips quirked into a slight grin on Mike’s face as Paul giggled when Peter finally dried him off and fingers danced in ticklish spots.

Charlie was treated to a similar experience by Mike and Micky.

The next day proved true about Peter’s statement of the rain. Charlie and Paul sat near the window and stared out forlornly.

But the looks on the two boy’s faces were quickly dashed as Micky came out with an armload of board games.

He tilted back and forth, the boxes dancing precariously in his arms. “A little help here guys?”

“Nah, you’re doin’ just fine.” Mike shared an amused look with Davy.

Peter shot them both a look as he went to go help Micky out.

Settling the games down, Peter picked one out and set it on the table.

The two boys settled on the other end, wearing innocent smiles.

A few hours later, Micky, Peter, Mike and Davy were almost completely cleaned out. They owned the boys a few dollars, candy, guitar picks, maraca’s, drumsticks and the shirts off their backs.

“They’re like the sharks of the game board world!” Micky shakily stood up as he pointed a finger at them.

Davy turned sad eyes towards Mike. “Miiiiike.”

Peter and Mike sighed as the boys with grins on their faces, held out their hands.

The next day the sun was out and shinning merrily to the relief of the four residents of The Pad.

Sliding bacon, sausages and eggs off the large frying pan onto different plates, Peter placed the breakfast dishes on the table.

The smell of the food woke them up at the table as all six of them dug in. They were cleaned off in no time and Charlie and Paul turned pleading eyes on Peter.

“Peter, can we please change? It’s been two days!” Charlie implored.

Mike looked at Peter careful as the blonde’s eyes went wide and his breath hitched slightly.

“We-we’ll have to ask the others if they’re okay with it boys.” Peter gently said.

“Okay with what Peter? Changing? Swim suits are washed and ready for the two tykes here.” Davy said with a smile.

A shaky smile graced Peter’s lips. “No-no, that’s not what they meant Davy. They meant transforming…into our wolf forms.”

Davy and Micky’s faces went wide. “Oh.”

“Is it all right with you guys? I know you’re still getting used to…stuff, but all three of us have complete control over our wolf forms.”

Mike folded up his paper. “It’s all right with me shotgun. Guys?”

Davy and Micky exchanged looks. “It’s all right with me Peter.” Davy said.

“Me too big Pete!” Micky said with a grin.

Peter flashed them a dimpled grin and the tension eased out of his body.

“YAY!” The boys cheered as they jumped out of their chairs and started to strip.

“Boys!” Peter growled and his eyes flashed amber.

They ducked their heads and mumbled, “Sorry Peter.”

“What’d you do that for Pete?” Micky asked.

“When there’s only one werewolf adult present, they go first and then the cubs.”

“Oh.” They said together.

“I’m going to Change in the bathroom. Watching someone transform can be…uncomfortable to those not used to it.” Peter said as he got up from the table and started to head for the bathroom.

Mike’s hand on his shoulder stopped him. Spun around, brown eyes met worried chocolate coloured brown eyes. “Pete, get inta your grub clothes and Change in here. We’re pack now Shotgun, ain’t gonna be chased away from a little transformation.”

Mike gave a little ‘oof’ as the blonde hugged him tight and then dashed into his room to change into grub clothes.

Quickly walking back out into the living room, Peter noticed that the chairs and sofas were moved so he would have plenty of room. Keeping a hand on the band of the loose sweats Peter looked his friends in their eyes. “Guys, no matter what you see, don’t help me.”

“What do you mean by that Peter?” Davy asked.

Peter sighed out frustrated. “My body is going to warp and change, you’ll hear bones rearrange themselves and see me in pain. Trying to touch me or help me in anyway shape or form will be worse off for me.”

“I thought the pain gradually goes away as you transform more?” Micky asked.

“It does, I actually have less pain now when I first started transforming.” Peter said.

“Right, let the man gotta do what he’s gotta do guys.” Mike said he pulled Micky and Davy away a couple of feet from the bassist.

Charlie and Paul sat in one of the chairs watching the proceedings.

Still keeping a hold on the band of the loose sweats, Peter exhaled and closed his eyes. His breath hitched slightly as lips parted and twisted slightly. Eyes snapped open flashing amber as his arm snaked around his waist. Giving a cry of distress, Peter dropped to his knees and leaned against his one arm.

Micky started to go and help his friend, but was stopped by Mike. “Lemme go Mike! Peter’s hurt!”

“I know that Micky! But you heard what Peter said, _we_ can’t help him, it’ll only make it worse.” Mike growled out in Micky’s ear.

“Fellas, look!” Davy said as he pointed.

They all watched Peter’s skin ripple across his back as fur started to grow rapidly. Wincing they heard bones crack and rearrange themselves.

By this point Peter was panting heavily as hands transformed into claws and his face was pushed outwards to form a muzzle.

It took no more than a few minutes, but to the three humans in the room it felt like hours as they watched their friend twist and change in front of them.

And there where Peter once was, was a wolf.

From nose to tail, Peter’s fur was grey with light brown covering his ears, near his muzzle, his tail and paws. Amber eyes reflected in the light and they could make out the sharp teeth.

Peter shakily rose to his paws, wriggled out of the sweat pants and gave a shake all over. He then turned expressive eyes towards his friends.

Mike was the first one to move, going down to his knees he ran his hands over Peter’s head. “Hey Shotgun. S’okay, we’re okay.”

Peter’s tail wagged as he gave a slight lick to Mike’s hand.

Micky and Davy joined Mike’s examination of Peter as they ran hands over the fur and took in the new form of their friend. Peter each gave them a lick on their hands and then turned his furred head towards Charlie and Paul.

Giving a slight bark at them, the boys leapt from the chair shedding clothes.

There were no other words to describe what happened next as the boys forms seemed to flow into paws and fur. Two wolf cubs were now in front of them.

“How come their transformation was smoother’s than Pete’s?” Davy voiced.

“Probably something to do with them being born wolves.” Micky said.

Peter gave a happy bark and a nod of his head.

The wolf cubs gave little whines as they trotted over to Peter and head butted him in the legs. Peter walked over to the door, pawed it a little and then looked at Mike.

Mike smiled. “Yeah, we’re going out Peter. Fellas?”

“On it fearless leader!” Micky gave Mike a salute as he and Davy headed off to go change into beach clothes. Mike did the same.

Within ten minutes Micky and Davy were outside tossing a Frisbee around with Charlie and Paul both frantically chasing after it giving happy barks, while Peter was gnawing on a stick sitting next to Mike.

Mike ran a hand over Peter’s head and lightly scratched at the ears as he watched the others play around.

The Frisbee landed at Mike’s feet as Paul bounded up and grabbed it with his teeth. Micky, Davy and Charlie quickly followed.

“How about hide and seek Mike?” Micky asked.

Charlie and Paul barked happily, tails wagging as Mike found himself assaulted with puppy dog eyes from everyone around him.

“I reckon we could.”

A chorus of ‘Not it’, plus three barks rang out and Micky kicked the sand as he found himself ‘It’.

“Tough luck Micky old boy.” Davy grinned as he clapped his hand on Micky’s shoulder.

Micky rolled his eyes. Covering his face with his hands he started to slowly count.

The others quickly scrambled all over the place with Charlie following Peter as they bounded over a sand dune.

A half hour of play passed, then Paul bounded up, tail between his legs, whimpering like he'd been hit.

Mike picked up the distressed cub, holding him close to his chest, whispering words of comfort as Micky and Davy looked on helplessly.

“Shh Paul, shh. What’s the matter little fella?” Mike whispered in Paul’s tiny ear.

Paul whimpered again and pointed his nose towards The Pad.

“Okay, okay we’ll head over there. Mick, you go look for Peter and Charlie.”

Micky gave a nod and took off over the dune, while Davy followed Mike and Paul.

Paul wriggled to get down. Mike let him, and there was a weird, blurred reversal and a panting child burst into tears.

Mike gratefully took the towel handed by Davy and wrapped the crying child up. Picking Paul up, he cradled the werewolf cub to his chest and sat down on the couch.

Davy looked on in concern as he laid a gentle hand on the boy’s back and started to rub up and down.

“S’okay little one. S’okay, Peter and Charlie will be here soon.” Mike said reassuringly.

The words meant as comfort only served to cause Paul to cry harder.

In between sobs Mike made out words “zoo people” and “van” and “Peter and Charlie”.

Micky burst in. “Guys, guys!! People are talking about it on the beach!! Some zoo people came and re-captured some ‘wild wolves’.”

“Peter and Charlie!” Davy and Mike exclaimed worried.

“We gotta break them out!” Micky cried out.

“Paul, did you hear what zoo they were taking them to?” Davy asked with a gentle tone and smile.

“*sniff* Malibu Beach Zoo. *sniff*” Paul swiped at his eyes and nose.

“Well Monkees, let’s go rescue our pack mate.” Mike said eyes dark and serious.

Davy and Micky exchanged looks; Mike was definitely getting into the alpha role.

~~~

Cutting the engine off to the Monkeemobile, three humans and one small werewolf cub exited from the car and crept up silently to the Malibu Beach Zoo.

“Need to figure out a way to get in.” Micky mumbled, peering into a peephole through the high wooden fence that surrounded the Zoo.

Paul on four legs darted towards a set of bushes.

“Paul!” Davy whispered as he followed the cub.

“Davy!” Mike followed the Englishman.

“Oh man! Mike!” Micky frowned as he followed the trio.

Paul whined digging at some loose dirt at one of the boards. Frowning, Davy pushed his weight against it and fell straight through, Paul quickly following.

Mike and Micky arrived to see the board thud back into the place. They too soon followed suit and joined Paul and Davy who was brushing dirt off his clothes.

“Well that was easy.” Davy said looking around.

“A little too easy.” Mike mumbled.

“And you’re a little too Mike.” Micky said with a grin.

Mike shot him a glare and then noticed Paul was sniffing the air. Head swiveling back and forth, the werewolf cub darted to the left.

“Paul!” Mike cried out with a whisper and quickly followed after the cub.

“Not again!” Micky and Davy said as they followed.

Paul led The Monkees to a complex in-between the wolf habitat and the bird sanctuary. Sitting down, he whined at Mike and then looked at the building.

“Reckon they’re in there.” Mike said mostly to himself and Paul.

Paul gave a nod and then looked at Mike.

“Don’t worry, we’re gonna get ‘em back. Just need to do this real silent like.”

Micky and Davy caught up to Paul and Mike, panting a little. “Man you guys run fast.”

“Should lay off those extra helpings then Mick.” Mike said with a grin.

“Now, I spy with my little eye a window!” Micky said with a grin ignoring Mike.

Motioning the others to follow him, Micky boosted the side window open. Hauling himself up, Micky put one leg over the ledge and then found himself tumbling in. Jumping to his feet, he saw that it was an empty examination room.

“Psst! Micky! Psst!”

Micky went back to the window and found himself with an armful of werewolf cub. Settling Paul on the ground, Micky helped Davy in and then Mike joined a moment later.

A minute or two later, three heads and a cub around a pair of longish legs peered around the door frame and then up and down the hallway.

“Coast’s clear.” Micky said.

“Right, Paul, you got a scent or something?”

Paul sniffed the air, but then gave a mournful howl. There were too many disinfectants in the air, it was irritating his nose.

“Guess we gotta search the rooms one by one then.”

They searched each room one by one, peering into the empty cages. It was finally in the last room labeled ‘Medical Examination Room 3’ that they had some luck.

“Davy! Mike! Paul! Over here!” Micky opened the cage door and took out a heavily sedated Charlie and cradled the cub close to his chest. “Found Charlie.”

“But where’s Peter?” Mike voiced.

Paul heard it first and then The Monkees. A squeaky wheel noise was heard in hallway and voices.

“Behind here fellas!” Davy pointed behind a table that had a metal sheet in front of it.

Micky quickly and gently put Charlie back into the cage so whoever was coming wouldn’t suspect anything foul and ducked behind the table with Mike, Davy and Paul.

The door to the room opened and light flooded into their eyes.

Blinking rapidly several times to adjust to the light, Mike quickly looked over the table and saw two Doctor’s pushing an unconscious wolf Peter on a gurney.

“I can’t believe how big he is! This is definitely a lucky find.” Doctor #1 exclaimed happily.

“Probably belonged to a private collector. Good thing he didn’t hurt nobody, shame to put him down. He’ll make a good stud with the pack we got going here.” Doctor #2 said.

Micky stuffed a fist into his mouth to keep from laughing out loud. Mike glared at him as Davy held Paul close trying to muffle his own laughter.

“Got all the blood samples needed from this guy?” Doctor #2 asked Doctor #1.

“Of course! He was a fighter when awake. Just glad we didn’t have to sedate before we got the blood. Would’ve messed up the blood work.” Doctor #1 said. “We’ll get more samples tomorrow; my wife says I’m married enough to this job.”

Doctor #2 chuckled as he and Doctor #1 lifted Peter up and gently deposited him into the cage.

“Need any help with that tomorrow?” Doctor #2 asked.

“Always happy for the help!” Doctor #1 said with a grin.

“Are we going to use the same lab as today?”   
“Yes we are. Lab #4, that’s also where I have to drop off this blood work.”

They continued talking as they exited out of the Medical Examination Room, turning the light off as they did so.

The Monkees plus Paul came out from the table and looked at one another.

“Davy, you Micky and Paul take Charlie and Peter to the car; I gotta get those blood samples.” Mike said a serious expression on his face.

“Why you gotta go get Pete’s blood?” Micky asked as he opened Charlie and Peter’s cage doors.

“You really want the blood of a werewolf in a doctor’s hands Mick?” Mike asked of the drummer.

Micky’s eyes went huge at that statement and he quickly shook his head, curls flying. Davy gathered Charlie with Paul at his heels, while Micky gathered Peter and hefted the werewolf over his shoulder.

Mike opened the door and looked up and down the hallway. “Coast’s clear. You three skedaddle to the car. I’ll be there as quick as I can.”

Davy, Micky and Paul with their cargo quietly ran down the hallway towards the exit while Mike followed the signs that pointed out the way to Lab #4.

Striding with purpose towards his goal he nearly missed the voices of the Doctor’s coming back. Ducking behind a very large pillar, he flattened himself to the side and watched them pass chatting away. Exhaling the air he had been holding, Mike made his way into the Lab.

Flicking the light switch on, Mike eyes latched onto the many, many fridges in the Lab.

Picking the closet one to his left, he got to work.

It was a frustrating ten minutes later when Mike stumbled onto several vials of wolf blood. Grinning he quickly pocketed them and closed the door. Turning around, he came to a stop, finally noticing the security guard glaring at him.

“Evenin’ Officer, just getting’ these here vials for the Docs and I’ll be on my way.” Mike drawled with a grin and started to walk forward.

The guard intercepted him. “I don’t think so boy.” He grabbed Mike by the arm and tossed him into the table. He hit the metal edge on his left side and the vials in his pocket cracked.

Dropping down to his knees, faking being hit harder than he was, he groaned. “Owwww man! That hurt! Just tryin’ to do my job and here you go throwin’ people into tables.”

“I know everyone who works here and you’re not one of them.” The guard growled as he started to bend over.

“Well in that case.” Mike’s leg shot out and hit the guard in the knee.

The guard went down with a curse and Mike got to his feet and ran for the door.

Moving fast on his feet, Mike exited the compound just in time to hear the alarms go off. Muttering a curse, he ran even more quickly for the loose fence board. Using all of his weight, he hit the board with his shoulder and went tumbling out of the opening and into the bushes. Shaking his head Mike quickly ran for the Monkeemobile.

“Got ‘em! Now drive Micky!” Mike yelled out as he dove into the open car door.

Micky peeled out of their parking spot and flew down the roads. They didn’t feel safe until they were all in The Pad.

“That was quite the adventure eh mates?” Davy grinned as he deposited Charlie onto the chair. Paul jumped up quickly and curled up around his brother, giving little licks and nosing him to wake up.

“Just happy we got them back.” Micky said as he laid Peter out on the couch.

Mike crouched near the werewolf and softly began to stroke the lupine head. “C’mon Shotgun. Wakey-wakey.”

Mike continued to pet Peter as Charlie slowly came to the conscious world. Paul gave a happy bark and licked Charlie all over his face.

Giving a bark back, Charlie curled up beside Paul, the sedative still in his system. Davy was near the cubs, petting them both and reassuring Charlie he was back in The Pad and everything was okay.

Smiling, Mike noticed that Peter was starting to stir. “Hey Shotgun.” He rumbled low.

Peter slowly woke up to confusion, someone was petting him…where was he…last thing he remembered was the Doctor…The Doctor!! That must be the person near him; giving off a snarl and warning growl he launched his body and hit the person right in the chest. His sensitive ears picked up breaking glass and a grunt of pain.

“PETER! STOP IT!!” Micky yelled out as he hauled the werewolf off of Mike.

Peter came to himself and realized he was in Micky’s arms and Mike was on the ground, a pained expression on his face and his hands were holding his leg.

“Mike, you’re bleeding!” Davy exclaimed.

“Must’ve been the vials I had in my pocket.” Mike grimaced.

“C’mon, we got to get you out of those pants and dress that wound.” Davy said. “Peter didn’t land on you that hard, how’d those vials break?”

Mike groaned. “Must’ve been when the guard tossed me into the table.”

“Bloody brilliant.” Davy groused.

Peter just looked on in horror and sagged in Micky’s arms. He had hurt his alpha! He whimpered low in his throat.

“Back with us Big Pete” Micky whispered in the wolf’s ears.

Feeling the nod against his chest, Peter slunk to the floor and belly crawled over to Mike. Flipping himself over, he presented himself in a vulnerable position for his alpha to do what he thought was best.

Dressed down to his boxers and shirt, Mike exhaled loudly as he saw the jagged wound on his leg. Davy muttered a curse and started to pick glass out of the wound with a pair of tweezers.

“Aw Pete.” Mike sighed. He gently squeezed Peter around the throat and proclaimed no hard feelings. “Need you in your own shell shotgun. Is your blood gonna turn me into a werewolf?”

Micky and Davy’s eyes went huge with that statement. They hadn’t even considered that possibility. Peter’s form started to re-arrange as he slowly turned back to human.

Micky handed a blanket to Peter that the bassist tiredly wrapped around himself and smiled gratefully to the drummer. “Thanks Micky.”

He slumped down and leaned against Mike’s uninjured side, he was so tired, the sedative still in his system, but he had to answer. “I’m not sure what my blood will do to you Mike. Usually when a person is turned into a werewolf, they’re given the option and if they say yes, the wolf bites the person secreting a special saliva from a pair of glands behind their teeth, mixing it with the blood.”

“Kinda like getting a bite from a poisonous snake.” Micky said making the comparison.

“Exactly Micky! I myself was a fluke as I was bitten by a rogue werewolf, they usually don’t have control over those glands.” Peter said wearily.

Mike started to slowly pet Peter on the head as Davy finished wrapping the bandage up. “So, I’m not gonna turn into a werewolf?”

“You shouldn’t, but I don’t know what my blood will do to you Mike.” Worried brown eyes met equally worried chocolate coloured eyes.

“We’ll cross that bridge when we come to it.” Davy said. "We're a pack and we're all in this together."

~~~

 

That night a fever raged in Mike’s body as his sweat soaked the sheets. The others bathed him with cool washcloths and kept him hydrated. His long limbs twisted about as his hands fisted in the sheets.

Little whimpers of pained moans would escape from clenched lips. The Monkees did what they could do and held steadfast throughout the night.

“This is my fault.” Peter whispered brokenly, still fighting the sedative.

“It’s not your fault Pete!” Micky exclaimed. “Mike probably knew there was a possibility of something happening if he placed those vials in his pocket. If anything, blame that guard that Mike talked about earlier. If he hadn’t tossed him around, they wouldn’t have cracked.”

Peter’s eyes filled with tears, but nodded. “Okay Micky.”

Davy joined the two in the room and wordlessly pulled Peter into a hug. “It’s gonna be all right Peter. Mike’s strong, he’s our alpha, and this won’t get him down.”

Peter nodded against the singer’s shoulder and slowly dropped off to sleep. Dragging him over to the other bed, Davy pulled the covers over Peter’s body and sighed sitting down next to Micky. They both kept vigil over the two throughout the night.

The next morning Mike awoke with a slight ache in his bones. Swinging his feet over the edge of his bed, he threw the sheets off his body and stood up. Swaying slightly, he regained his balance and opened the bedroom door.

He caught murmurs of whispering and realized they sounded a bit louder than what he was used to.

“What in tarnation…” He whispered to himself as he slowly made his way down the stairs.

“Mike! You’re up!!” Micky exclaimed happily.

“Not so loud Mick.” Mike slumped into the kitchen chair.

Peter came forward and laid his hand on Mike’s forehead and smiled. The fever was gone.

Mike swatted the hand away. “What’re you doin’ there Shotgun?”

“I’m checking for a fever. You had a terrible one throughout the night.” Peter said worriedly.

“Somethin’ to do with your blood?” Mike asked.

“Possibly. But we won’t know more for sure until I can ask one of the alphas.” Peter went back to making breakfast as Davy stumbled down the stairs and sat next to Mike.

Micky was playing with Charlie and Paul who had stayed in their wolf forms throughout the night.

“You boys better turn back soon. We don’t want your Mother knowing I wasn’t transformed while you two were.” Peter said as he slid the food onto the plates.

 _~Don’t wanna!~_ Charlie whined.

“You should listen to Peter Charlie.” Mike mumbled.

Everyone stopped what they were doing and stared at Mike.

“What?” Mike asked.

“You just answered Charlie Mike.” Micky said.

“Well yeah, he was speakin’ plain as day.” Mike said defensively. What was going on?

“All I heard was a whine Mike.” Davy said.

Paul and Charlie padded up to Mike and gazed at him.

 _~You can understand me?~_ Charlie asked.

Not knowing what else to do, Mike nodded. But to the others all they heard were yips and barks.

 _~A Communicator!~_ Paul said with awe.

“What’s a Communicator?” Mike asked the two.

“A Communicator is a rare and precious commodity in the werewolf community Mike.” Peter said. “You have the ability to understand werewolves when they’re in wolf form.”

Mike’s eyes went huge. “But I’m not a werewolf!”

Peter grinned slightly. “Well I am, but I don’t understand them when they’re in wolf form and I’m in human form.”

“So I’m still human or somethin’ else?” Mike asked warily.

“Still human Michael, but a little bit something else. I really don’t know anything more.” Peter ran a hand through his hair in a frustrated gesture, eyes flashing amber.

 _~Ask other alphas.~_ Charlie said confidently.

“Yeah, yeah, maybe Gail or Jack knows somethin’.” Mike said out loud.

“That is so many kinds of groovy right there! Think of the possibilities!” Micky said with money signs in his eyes.

“No and no Mick. I ain’t some performin’ sideshow for ya.” Mike growled and then startling the others, his own eyes flashed an amber colour.

“Easy Mike.” Davy said, trying to placate the visibly angry Texan.

“’Easy Mike’ what Davy?” His eyes still flashing amber and a growl was starting low in his throat.

“Your eyes are flashing amber like Peter when he’s angry and you’re also growling.” Davy said gently.

Closing his eyes, Mike exhaled loudly and tried to calm down.

“Looks like you have a few werewolf attributes, but this is still new to me Michael. I don’t know how to help you.” Peter started to wring his hands worriedly.

“You’re still the same Michael Nesmith that we know. You just have a little extra to you now.” Davy said, placing a hand on Mike’s shoulder in comfort.

Mike leaned into the touch and then became aware of what he was doing. Cheeks reddening, he pulled away embarrassed.

“Looks like you got a bit of that puppy affection mode too, Mike.” Micky nervously laughed.

“Groovy.” Mike said sarcastically.

~~~

It was later in the day when Gail came by to pick up Charlie and Paul. They had reverted back to human form a couple of hours earlier and eagerly greeted their mother.

“Missed you!”

Gail grinned and scooped them up, showering them with affection. “Thanks for watching the boys Peter, I…” She paused in mid-sentence sniffing the air.

Peter gulped nervously.

“What have you boys been up to? I can smell blood and a hospital sort of smell.”

The Monkees glanced at one another nervously and kept their mouths shut.

Setting her children down, Gail marched up to each one of them and looked them in the eye a warning growl low in her throat.

Micky was the one who broke, nervously babbling out the story, including what had happened to Mike.

“Micky…” Mike gave his own warning growl, eyes flashing amber as he advanced on the drummer.

Peter, Davy and Gail ignored the two as Mike beat Micky with a pillow.

“This is a bit of a mess you got yourself into Peter.” Gail began.

Peter’s head started to droop.

“But it’s not the end of the world.” Gail sighed. “I have to get these two home. I’ll phone Jack and he’ll be here within a couple of days. We’ll figure something out and hopefully the wolf pack will have more information on Communicators.”

Peter led Gail and Charlie and Paul to the door and the boys waved goodbye to everyone.

Davy went over to help Micky up as Mike slumped into one of the chairs in the living room.

“So what’s the word Peter?” Mike asked tiredly.

“Gail is going to phone Jack and hopefully he’ll be here within a few days with information to help you out.” Peter perched on the side of the chair.

“Joy.”

Peter frowned at the guitarist. “Mike…”

“Not now Peter, just not now.”

“All right Mike, but we’re here for you if you need us.”

Mike looked at Peter and then at Micky and Davy who gathered near. “Thanks fellas but I kinda just want to be alone for a bit.”

“Okay Mike. We need to get some groceries anyway. Those two boys nearly ate us out of house and home.” Davy grinned.

“But they didn’t chew on any of the furniture or floors Davy.” Peter said with a confused look.

Micky chuckled. “Peter old boy, don’t you ever change.”

“But I do change Mick. During the full moon remember?”

Mike chuckled as he listened to his friends leave the house and then sighed. Peter meant well, but he could feel he was different. Not a werewolf, but some of the wolf was in him.

Getting out of the chair, Mike made his way to the bandstand and grabbed his guitar. The sound of the blues filled The Pad as Mike poured his feelings through his fingertips that danced along the strings.

He thought a new phase of their lives started when they heard Peter was a werewolf, but Mike realized that their little pack was just getting started.


End file.
